Tocando tu Alma
by Mikasaddy
Summary: Las amigas de Kagome decidieron salir de su rutina y accedieron a uno de los clubs más elegantes y privados de la cuidad. Esa noche encuentran los jóvenes más cotizados y asediados por las mujeres en busca de cazar algo más que una noche. *Advertencia: AU, Lemon/Lime*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Género:** Romance

 **Advertencia:** Lemon/Lime, AU

* * *

.

 _Raquel Taisho, gracias por meterme en este lío(?)_

 _Así que, por tu próximo cumpleaños y por arrastrarme hasta aquí, te dedico este reto TE LOVIUU!_

Gracias por leerme, espero que disfruten la lectura.  
GC MOON.

Febrero 28, 2018

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Tocando tu alma**_

 _ **.**_

La oscuridad de la noche estaba llena de luces y brillantes colores que iluminaban la ciudad, las calles se encontraban repletas de jóvenes en busca de alguna aventura o peligros que pudieran ofrecer adrenalina, por eso, lo más atractivo para ellos era salir a buscar algo nuevo y que así, sus emociones sean probadas al límite sintiéndose invencibles, sin embargo, ese no era el caso de cierta joven azabache poseedora de unos hermosos ojos azules.

—Eri —hizo una breve pausa— Insisto, creo que esta no es una buena idea. —Se quejaba con su amiga, debido a que, junto a Sango fue _arrastrada_ por Eri, Yuka y Ayumi hasta ese vehículo rumbo a un lugar completamente desconocido para ella.

Su atuendo consistía en un vestido _cortesía de Yuka_ , en color verde oscuro el cual, a su parecer, le ayudaba a ser un poco más discreta, el cuello redondo estaba decorado con pequeñas piedras y tenía corte circular que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos dejando al descubierto sus torneadas piernas, a pesar de que le gustaban las faldas cortas se consideraba expuesta; el rubor se acumuló en sus mejillas sintiéndose extraña cuando pensó en lo corto que era.

El taxi se detuvo en un elegante club nocturno, Kagome volteó a ver a sus amigas y estas le regalaron una amplia sonrisa llena de emoción, ella frunció el ceño, no podía explicarse cómo dejó que la llevaran a un lugar como ese.

Abrieron la puerta del auto y se bajaron; cuando sintió el contacto con el piso, le llegó de golpe la música que retumbaba aún fuera del lugar, podía sentir las vibraciones al ritmo del sonido, se podía apreciar las luces en constante movimiento y de pronto, un escalofrío llenó su cuerpo de manera extraña.

—Vamos Kagome, no te quedes atrás —habló la joven castaña de curvas hermosas.

En la entrada estaba un tipo alto y robusto, la fila era nula y no tenía idea del porqué, esto le pareció extraño ya que siempre tuvo la idea de que esos lugares se encontrarían repletos de gente ansiosa por entrar.

A escasos pasos de la puerta Ayumi les pidió que esperaran ahí y se acercó con el hombre de la entrada, durante un breve momento habló con él, Kagome no le dio importancia a lo que decían ya que estaba entretenida observando la fachada, aparentaba ser un club bastante exclusivo y elegante. Demasiado.

De pronto, su amiga le hizo un movimiento con las manos sacándola de sus pensamientos indicándole que podían entrar, cuando lo hizo el aire escapó de sus pulmones, era bastante amplio, más de lo que imaginó al estar afuera, cada centímetro del lugar se podía apreciar lo moderno que era y la sofisticada decoración, ¿Cómo hicieron sus amigas para conseguir entrar a un sitio tan exclusivo como ese?

Un tipo atractivo las había guiado hasta una zona en específico, al parecer el área VIP, bien, ahora sí que estaba sorprendida, lo que había observado del otro lado quedaba reducido a nada, los colores cromo, negro y blanco invadían con buen gusto, las luces moradas, amarillas, verdes, rojas y azules estaban en constante movimiento, la música podía sentirla golpeando su cuerpo como si le acariciara la piel y el ritmo hipnotizante le hacía seguirlo inconscientemente.

Se sentía extraña, todo era diferente para ella, sin embargo, le estaba gustando lo que provocaba en su interior, sí, estaba disfrutando todo lo nuevo que aparecía ante sus ojos y esas sensaciones eran tan excitantes, podía sentir esa emoción creciendo dentro de ella por enfrentarse a algo desconocido.

Observó hacia las otras mesas y notó un grupo de hombres vestidos elegantemente, bastante atractivos y muy formales, uno en particular le robó el aliento, era alto, serio, de hombros anchos, cabello de un color peculiar, plateado; se reprimió al percatarse de que había pasado más tiempo de lo adecuado viendo en esa dirección.

No podía dejar de pensar en aquel que captó su atención completamente, ya sentada había quedado en posición perfecta para verlo sin esfuerzo; así que se permitió observarlo un poco más cuando de pronto, esos ojos misteriosos hicieron contacto con los suyos, poseía una mirada penetrante y fuerte de un color _¿dorado?_ quedó más atrapada en ellos, abrió ligeramente los labios dejando escapar el aire y se extendió el rubor sobre sus mejillas apartando la vista cuando se percató de lo que había hecho.

El hombre era enigmático, el aura de poder que desbordaba era increíble, en cuestión de segundos se había sentido descubierta, frunció el ceño por el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente " _¿quería intimidarla?"_ Regresó a verlo sosteniendo la letal mirada del platinado que parecía imperturbable ante su gesto; el extraño estremecimiento volvió a su cuerpo y, sintió una conexión inexplicable hasta que, fue obligada a apartar la mirada cuando sintió un delicado apretón en su brazo.

—¿Kagome, que vas a tomar? —cuestionó la mujer de cabellos rizados.

—¿Eh?, por el momento solo agua —Respondió saliendo del aturdimiento con un ligero color rosado en sus mejillas.

—¿Agua? —Refutó Ayumi— ¡Claro que no!, estamos en este _lugar_ —hizo una seña con su mano para enfatizar lo que decía, y agregó pícaramente— y no solo para tomar agua, así que vas a divertirte enserio y celebrar que hemos terminado nuestra carrera —explicaba.

—Está bien, Piña Colada — dijo resignada por la insistencia que demostraba Ayumi.

Su amiga estaba a punto de alegar nuevamente, pero fue detenida por Sango.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta sus bebidas llegaron y comenzaron a relajarse poco a poco sintiendo subir el grado de alcohol por la sangre, Kagome evitaba tomar porque tenía muy limitada su tolerancia ante la bebida y le llevaba a hacer cosas vergonzosas.

.

.

.

.

Del otro lado del club se encontraba ese grupo de hombres que parecían recién salidos de una importante revista de moda, dos cabelleras plateadas y dos oscuras, se trataba de los solteros más asediados y los jóvenes empresarios más exitosos reunidos en un solo lugar, por lo tanto, las mujeres estaban derritiéndose por obtener un poco de su atención y si tenían suerte, lograrían algo más.

—Ha sido un verdadero placer hacer negocios con usted Señor Okami —habló el joven de mirada coqueta y cabello corto, el cual tenía un peculiar brillo en sus ojos azules que danzaban de un lugar a otro, posándose en las figuras femeninas.

—El placer es mío, hace tiempo que he buscado esta oportunidad, y el Señor Taisho siempre se reusaba a tratar conmigo —la arrogancia estaba en su sangre y, no le importaba si sus palabras eran consideradas como una confianza extra.

—Carecías de utilidad —determinó con su voz profunda el platinado mayor.

El moreno de ojos azules sonrío ante el comentario y bebió el líquido que estaba en su vaso, Sesshomaru le sostenía la mirada sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Sintiendo el silencio incómodo y las miradas pesadas de ambos, el joven de cabello corto decidió intervenir.

—Bueno, ¿qué les parece si nos relajamos un poco? Podemos invitar algunas lindas jovencitas a bailar. —después de decir aquello analizó el lugar buscando a su posible víctima.

—¡Ja! No pierdes el tiempo Miroku —el menor de los Taisho comentó divertido.

—Bueno, no puedo evitarlo, las damas claman por mí —Cerró los ojos y llevó una mano colocándosela sobre el pecho, haciendo un gesto de fingido sufrimiento.

—¡Khe! —Exclamó Inuyasha.

El platinado menor miraba atentamente a su hermano que estaba sentado en la esquina contraria, parecía que algo había captado su atención desde hace algunos momentos, lo podía ver en aquella mortífera mirada, era un ligero brillo oculto perfectamente ante los demás.

—Y usted Señor Taisho, ¿Irá por alguna de las señoritas del lugar? —cuestionó casi en son de burla el moreno; quería saber si eran verdad aquellos rumores que decían acerca del nulo interés del empresario sobre conquistas exprés.

Sesshomaru sostuvo la mirada del impertinente joven lo suficiente para que el otro se rindiera, lo cual no demoró mucho tiempo en suceder, derrotado el moreno terminó desviando la mirada con una sonrisa y levantando sus manos, dándole a entender que había comprendido la respuesta implícita en el mortal silencio.

Durante ese tiempo el joven de corbata púrpura y ojos azules había examinado el lugar encontrando su presa, se levantó acomodando su saco, dio el último sorbo de su bebida y se disculpó con los presentes.

—Caballeros, mi momento ha llegado —Desde ese instante la sonrisa coqueta se adueñó completamente de su rostro.

Los hombres miraron atentamente hacia el lugar al que se dirigía Miroku, el cual se detuvo en una mesa no muy retirada, como imaginaron, había sacado a bailar a una mujer de exuberantes curvas y bien proporcionada, ese joven no perdía el tiempo y tenía buen ojo para encontrarlas sin dificultad.

.

.

.

.

Las chicas estaban disfrutando de la buena música y del alcohol que llegaba sin demora, en ese momento solo estaban sentadas Kagome y Sango ya que se habían reusado a aceptar bailar con los hombres que se acercaron, pero ahora, con la felicidad acumulándose en su sistema decidieron que era tiempo de ir a la pista, sin pensarlo por más tiempo se pusieron de pie dirigiéndose hacia el centro.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha estaba comenzando a aburrirse ya que estaba comprometido y no estaba en ese lugar para otra cosa, así que estaba pensando en retirarse después de haber cerrado el trato, pero ver a Sesshomaru con esa mirada le había hecho quedarse para descubrir de qué se trataba.

El moreno arrogante y atractivo estaba sentado frente al Taisho mayor, se disculpó excusándose de ir al sanitario y se levantó ajustando su corbata color índigo.

—En seguida vuelvo— hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza retirándose después de eso.

Cuando Koga desapareció Inuyasha vio su oportunidad para cuestionar a su hermano acerca de aquello que notaba y parecía tener bastante entretenido al mayor en una dirección en específico.

—¿y a tí que te pasa Sesshomaru? — preguntó sin rodeos.

El platinado observó a su hermano con indiferencia, había considerado irse del lugar en cuanto terminaron, pero se percató cuando llegó cierta joven azabache.

—Vamos Sesshomaru, no te hagas el tonto— dijo acencándose más hacia el Taisho mayor y entrecerró los ojos mirándolo acusadoramente continuó— sé que algo has encontrado y es por eso que sigues aquí —Inuyasha sonreía arrogantemente por tener la atención del mayor, si no fuera así lo hubiera dejado hablando solo.

—Hn—respondió y terminó lo que estaba en su vaso, cuando esto sucedió un mesero se acercó rápidamente retirando el recipiente vacío, colocó uno nuevo sobre la mesa y se retiró en silencio.

—¡Khe! —Bufó el joven enfadado de la respuesta, se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento, esperaba que le dijera de que se trataba, pero siempre lo ponía a prueba, siempre lo forzaba a que hiciera uso de habilidades en las que el mayor era increíblemente bueno.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta que el moreno regresaba a la mesa, pero cuando estuvo cerca se fue hacia el centro de la pista, parecía que había encontrado algo que había llamado su atención, lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que se detuvo cerca de una mujer que bailaba alegremente.

Sesshomaru se tensó al ver lo que estaba por hacer el moreno, sintió que la sangre ardía en su interior y estaba dispuesto a molerlo a golpes si era necesario, solo necesitaba la excusa perfecta, esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que pudo ver la clara resistencia de cierta joven.

.

.

.

.

Kagome bailaba alegremente al lado de Sango, danzando al ritmo de la música que la hacía moverse disfrutando del momento hasta que, un hombre se le acercó de manera lenta con una sonrisa seductora y arrogante en su rostro, la azabache se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda tratando de no tomarle importancia esperando que se rindiera y se fuera de ahí.

Koga tenía claro en su mente lo que deseaba, esa mujer había captado su atención de manera no instantánea, ya la había observado, pero ahora que estaba bailando, su cuerpo se meneaba de manera seductora, aunque ella lo hacía sin ese propósito, le provocaba, las curvas eran más definidas con los movimientos que hacía y las hermosas piernas le incitaban a desearla, la quería y la tomaría.

Se aproximó lentamente por la espalda acercándose lo mejor posible para que sus labios estuvieran cerca del oído de la chica, y que así le pudiera escuchar perfectamente.

—¿Bailarías conmigo? —Preguntó de manera confiada, anticipando que su respuesta sería afirmativa, pero, nunca esperó escuchar un…

—No. —Contestó separándose rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos mujer, bailemos solo una canción —Le sonrió coquetamente acomodándose frente a ella mirando esos intensos ojos azules.

—No, no quiero —Volvió a contestar con su voz firme.

Estaba sorprendido, por primera vez una mujer se negaba a su atractivo y encanto, así que no estaba dispuesto a retirarse de ahí sin obtener lo que quería, con más seguridad y confianza posó su mano sobre la estrecha cintura de la joven.

Kagome sintió que su cuerpo ardía completo cuando sucedió eso, rápidamente levantó su mano sin pensarlo le dio una sonora y firme bofetada, dejando pasmada a su amiga y la tomó del brazo un poco asustada por la reacción que podría tener el hombre.

El moreno llevó su mano a la enardecida mejilla que recibió el impacto, su mente quedó en blanco por un momento pero ahora le parecía más atractiva, contrario a lo que esperaban le devolvió el gesto con una elegante sonrisa.

—Entiendo, tal vez tu respuesta es un no— quitó la mano de su rostro, ladeó un poco la cabeza y continuó hablando —pero te aseguro que lo harás. Bailarás conmigo.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Escucharon la profunda y poderosa voz que aún se escuchaba fuerte y firme sin verse afectada por la música que ahora era más suave.

Ninguno se había percatado de que ciertos hombres platinados se habían acercado, uno muy irritado y otro asombrado, Sesshomaru se miraba más poderoso, más letal y peligroso con los destellos que se reflejaban en su rostro.

La azabache estaba impresionada al ver a ese impactante hombre cerca de ella, demoró unos segundos para procesar la situación y cuando encontró las palabras adecuadas respondió.

—No, todo está bien —observó al moreno que le miraba con una sonrisa, pero se mantenía serio y guardaba ahora una distancia prudente.

Kagome estaba incómoda en el lugar, alrededor la gente bailaba y les dedicaban miradas fugaces, Sango cuando pudo ver atentamente al menor de los Taisho quedó admirada y se acercó a él de manera un poco sugerente.

El platinado mayor miraba amenazadoramente a Koga mientras que el Taisho menor estaba asombrado por la actitud de su hermano, Estuvo a punto de decir una imprudencia pero, fue interrumpido.

—Que caballeros tan amables, yo… si… necesito ayuda— comentó mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Inuyasha.

El joven se quedó paralizado ante el atrevimiento de la muchacha, así que, tratando de ser lo más cordial posible intentó persuadir a la mujer de que lo soltara alejándola un poco de su cuerpo, sin embargo, volvió a hablar.

—Malditos hombres, ¡son unos aprovechados!, sácame de aquí ¿sí? — miró al platinado que la sostenía de la cintura tratando de tomar distancia.

Convenientemente Miroku hacía presencia en el pequeño alboroto.

—Muchachos…— enmudeció en cuanto puso atención en aquella joven castaña de hermosas curvas —Permítanme ayudar a la señorita— habló galantemente el hombre de cabello corto, intentando apartarla de Inuyasha.

—¡No!, ¡Suéltame! —Refutó inmediatamente.

—Te llevaré a tu mesa —Dijo resignado el menor, no quería lidiar solo con una mujer pasada de copas así que agregó —Hoshi, Okami ¡no se queden ahí parados!— gritó enfadado el menor, El hombre de cabello corto asintió agradecido y el moreno frunció el ceño.

—¡Ayúdenme tontos! —exasperado el joven Taisho exigía.

—Por supuesto —Contestó Koga retirándose junto a ellos.

El mayor de los Taisho era consciente de todo lo que sucedía, pero, desde que había mirado a esa joven le era imposible apartar su atención de ella, podía verla ligeramente sonrojada, con los labios entreabiertos, de un color rosado que le incitaban a pensar en otras cosas, deseaba otras cosas.

La música ahora era calmada e íntima, de esas canciones que bailas con tu pareja perdidamente enamorado, la evidente tensión estaba creciendo rápidamente entre ambos.

—Estará bien —Habló el platinado, tratando de disipar sus propios pensamientos.

La azabache miró directamente los ojos dorados y su cuerpo recibió ese inexplicable estremecimiento, algo sucedía esa noche con ella y parecía intensificarse cuando el apuesto hombre la miraba.

—Kagome— Hizo eco la voz femenina en la cabeza del ojidorado.

—Sesshomaru— Respondió.

Se miraron durante unos momentos más, hasta que la joven frunció el ceño ligeramente sonrojada, apartando la mirada de él volteó hacia la mesa donde se supone que deberían estar sus amigas, la cual a su sorpresa, se encontraba vacía.

—Debo buscar a mis amigas— Dijo sin saber muy bien cómo dirigirse a él.

El platinado asintió con su cabeza y caminó detrás de ella hasta el lugar vacío, Kagome se giró hacia él algo confundida y nerviosa, ¿las muy malditas la habían dejado sola? Volteó a los lados tratando de localizarlas con la mirada, pero no obtuvo éxito.

—Se han ido— comunicó Sesshomaru mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo interior de su saco.

—¿Eh? — Preguntó confundida.

—Recibí un texto, se llevaron a tus amigas.

Kagome abrió la boca en sorpresa, esto no podía estarle sucediendo, la dejaron en un lugar desconocido, con un completo extraño, sin tener la delicadeza de avisarle o enviar un mensaje, sentía la furia creciendo en su interior.

Sesshomaru viendo el trance en el que se encontraba la joven, le habló al mesero y pidió dos bebidas que no tardaron en llegar, nunca se tomaba tantas molestias por alguien que no conocía, pero, había algo en esa muchacha que lo hacia sentir necesidad de su cercanía, su aroma ahora podía apreciarlo mejor y era deliciosamente excitante.

—Bebe— demandó con autoridad.

La mujer frunció el ceño y desconfiando de él pensó en rechazarlo, sin embargo, algo muy dentro de ella le hacia confiar en el ciegamente, así que aceptó y tomó de golpe el contenido sorprendiendo al platinado.

—¿Otro? — cuestionó.

—Sí— Respondió aun con el ceño fruncido, estaba molesta y quería descargar las frustraciones, total, estaba ahí y si la habían dejado sola, pues disfrutaría sin ellas.

Haciendo una señal el mesero acudió a su llamado y de inmediato cambió el vaso por una bebida más.

—Gra, gracias— dijo la azabache.

—Hh— Ser un hombre de pocas palabras no significaba que su léxico estuviera limitado, simplemente carecía de importancia hablar más de lo que debía.

Observaba a la joven de ojos azules, le parecía innecesario, pero le hipnotizaba, la manera en que sus movimientos simples le llamaban la atención era tan absurdo, podía apreciar el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba fuertemente el vaso hasta posarlo con en sus delicados labios y beber el líquido inclinando hacia atrás la cabeza dejando al descubierto su cuello, la manera en que la vena de aquel lugar resaltaba le parecía excitante.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada de ella y se distrajo un poco con su bebida intentando calmar sus instintos mas primitivos, parecía un animal enjaulado atraído hacia el trozo de carne que el cuidador estaba por darle.

La joven azabache regresó su vista hacia los profundos ojos dorados y se perdió en ellos unos instantes desconectándose de todo a su alrededor y nuevamente ese estremecimiento le llegó a su cuerpo.

—Creo que ya es hora de que me retire— comentó extraña de la conversación.

—Te llevaré— respondió demandante.

—¿Eh? No, no es necesario, puedo pedir un taxi— contestaba intentando restar importancia.

Seshommaru la miró fijamente y levantó una ceja.

—Yo también me retiro, puedo llevarte— Era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y no le estaba preguntando, le estaba diciendo que lo haría.

—Sí, gracias— En cierta manera se sintió aliviada de que insistiera.

El platinado dejó una generosa propina sobre la mesa, una vez que le indicaron que su auto esperaba afuera dirigió a Kagome a la puerta, ambos caminaban en silencio, pero, antes de salir Sesshomaru colocó su saco sobre los hombros de Kagome apartando el cabello de su cuello, rozando su piel delicadamente y como si de electricidad se tratara sintió correr por todo su cuerpo.

Impactada por el gesto lo miró y ahí estaba el enigmático hombre parado como si el resto del mundo fuera indiferente para él, demoró unos segundos y sintió como fue una mano depositada en su espalda baja guiándola hacia el impresionante deportivo blanco con líneas rojas.

Sesshomaru le abrió la puerta, le ayudó a subirse y colocarse el cinturón, haciéndole sentir como niña, pero no objetó ya que en esa posición pudo apreciar el olor masculino del platinado _"jodidamente excitante y atrayente"_ pensó la azabache sonrojada.

Pronto estuvieron de camino al hogar de la joven, Sesshomaru estaba concentrado en el camino y Kagome lo observaba asombrada por la belleza exótica que tenía, los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular y apenada por lo que estaba haciendo lo tomó, pero debido a su nerviosismo cayó de sus manos al mismo tiempo que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

Ambos se agacharon para tomarlo y al sentir el roce de sus manos fue suficiente para que se acariciaran ligeramente, Sesshomaru tomó el aparato entregándoselo; Kagome lo agarró incapaz de voltear a ver al apuesto hombre así que optó por ver de qué se trataba, era un mensaje de Sango, seguramente estaba arrepentida por dejarla abandonada, bufó entre enfadada y divertida.

No demoraron mucho en llegar al departamento de la joven, y de cierto modo se sentía decepcionada de terminar pronto ese viaje en aquel lujoso deportivo y con el hombre más atractivo que jamás podría toparse en su vida, por impulso habló.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? — preguntó nerviosa y ansiosa, esperando un sí en respuesta.

El platinado afirmó con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del elevador, cuando las puertas de este se cerraron, la emoción se acumuló en su vientre y la sensación de peligro también, " _¿y si era un asesino?"_ decidió que no era buen momento para pensar en eso.

Sesshomaru observaba a la joven, quería apartar nuevamente el cabello que tenía en su cuello y saborear su piel, quería arrinconarla y tocar esos muslos que podía apreciar, deseaba escucharla gemir y rogar por él.

Kagome estaba sintiendo calor sobre sus mejillas, las piernas comenzaban a temblarle, nunca había deseado que el elevador se detuviera y que no la dejara salir hasta que ese hombre la besara _"absurda"_ pensaba la azabache y lo miró regalándole una sonrisa al platinado, intentando relajarse.

Las puertas se abrieron y el aire escapó de sus pulmones, estaba agradecida por eso, si no, tal vez hubiera saltado sobre él, culpaba a la bebida por sus impuros pensamientos, se detuvo en la entrada de su departamento, abrió y lo invitó a pasar.

Sesshomaru al entrar interrumpió a Kagome antes de que encendiera la luz, la tomó de la cintura y besó demandante, exigiendo su atención e intensidad, la azabache demoró unos segundos en comprender la situación y al hacerlo colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno, el saco que llevaba en sus hombros se deslizó hasta el suelo sin importarles.

El estremecimiento estaba de nuevo y las corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo entero, el calor aumentaba, el platinado empujó más a la mujer topando en la pared, se acercó más a ella mientras apretaba delicadamente su cintura, Kagome gimió por la impresión del gesto y Sesshomaru aprovechó la oportunidad metiendo su lengua en la boca ajena comenzando a acariciar cada rincón degustando el sabor.

Las manos de la azabache se aferraban en el cabello platinado enterrando sus dedos para que no se apartara de ella, las contrarias se movieron hacia sus muslos rozándolos delicadamente hasta llegar al borde del vestido jugando un poco con ese lugar y otro gemido de placer fue soltado de su boca dándole más confianza al platinado de subir las manos por debajo del vestido y sus piernas fallaron.

Aprovechó esto para tomarla de las piernas y levantarla, Kagome rápidamente envolvió las caderas masculinas con ellas, Sesshomaru caminó hacia el sillón sin dejar de besarla, la recostó separándose un poco y pudo apreciar la hermosa vista de los ojos celestes brillando, las mejillas sonrojadas los labios carnosos e hinchados y los cabellos alborotados, sin esperar mas tiempo se colocó encima de ella y siguió besándola deseando que no terminara ese momento.

Ella decidió aventurarse por los hombros anchos y justo en ese momento Sesshomaru abandonó su boca para bajar por el cuello provocándole un gemido de placer, Kagome enterró sus dedos en el cuerpo masculino, al sentirlo, el platinado mordió ligeramente la unión del cuello y hombro, ese hueco que le incitaba, la mujer hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, la incomodidad que sentía entre sus piernas se estaba volviendo cada vez mas notoria al igual que en los pantalones del platinado.

Sesshomaru se apartó de ella comenzando a desabrochar su camisa mientras la joven jadeaba debajo suyo, intentado regularizar su respiración, llevó una mano hacia su cara y apartó algunos mechones, no deseaba perderse la vista del increíble torso masculino, que por fin estaba al descubierto, nerviosamente estiró una de sus manos, pero se reprimió mordiendo su labio inferior, el platinado al darse cuenta tomó la pequeña mano y la colocó sobre su pecho.

—Puedes tocar— Dijo con voz más ronca de lo normal.

Ella lo hizo, delicadamente recorrió cada centímetro de la piel expuesta, las yemas de sus dedos se movían delineando cada forma que encontraba a su paso, cada rincón que podía apreciar sin percatarse de la profundidad de la mirada que tenía Sesshomaru, por un momento se sintió extrañamente familiar con lo que hacía, frunció el ceño y él se percató de ese gesto, mas no dijo nada.

Sin esperar más tiempo volvió a su tarea de besar los labios femeninos, ella gustosamente aceptó dejándose llevar, Sesshomaru la levantó solo para quitarle el vestido y aventarlo por algún lugar, apreció la lencería de encaje negro y agradeció internamente que utilizara una tela fácil de romper si era necesario, y sonrió seductoramente ante ese pensamiento.

Ajena a lo que pasaba por la mente del platinado se deleitó por la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro masculino.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y se deshizo de sus pantalones quedando únicamente con su bóxer negro, aprovechó la posición y levantó una pierna de la mujer besando desde el tobillo pausadamente tomándose el tiempo en cada centímetro de la tersa piel femenina, hasta llegar al interior del muslo.

La joven azabache como reflejo quiso cerrar las piernas, pero fue detenida por el firme agarre del platinado sin llegar a lastimarla.

—Quieta— La seductora y ronca voz hizo que se estremeciera.

Kagome estaba aferrada a los bordes del sillón intentando moverse lo menos posible mientras que ahogaba sus gemidos aprisionando su labio, cuando Sesshomaru se dio cuenta llevó una mano a al mentó y lo jaló para que ella lo soltara, después acarició los labios con su dedo pulgar.

Regresó a su tarea colocándose en medio de las piernas femeninas, puso sus manos sobre los muslos de la azabache y los subió hasta el borde del encaje sobre la cadera con ambas manos tiró de la prenda desgarrándola con su fuerza, Kagome se levantó por la sorpresa y el platinado la recostó intentando calmarla.

—Tranquila— Le indicó mirándola fijamente a los ojos y ella solo pudo asentir.

Una vez libre el área que estaba ansioso por conocer llevó su mano derecha hacia allá y comenzó a acariciar suavemente estimulando específicamente un lugar, con la otra mano levantó el sostén y masajeó un pecho tomando especial atención en el endurecido pezón, sus labios recorrieron desde el ombligo hasta el otro pecho y mordió ligeramente siguiendo su camino por el hombro y repitió el gesto en ese hueco que le volvía loco enviando corrientes eléctricas a ambos, después con su lengua rozó el cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja succionándolo a su antojo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la humedad en la intimidad de la joven supo que podía intentar algo más, se apoderó de la boca femenina al mismo tiempo que introducía uno de sus dedos y la joven enterró las uñas en la espalda del platinado ahogando su gemido.

La respiración acelerada y el sudor estaba presente en los cuerpos, Sesshomaru sentía la creciente erección palpitando luchando por ser liberada, soltó uno de los pechos y rápidamente se quitó la ultima prenda sin dejar de jugar con su dedo en el interior de la joven que se movía al compás sus caderas.

Regresó a estimular ambos pechos mientras que la joven jugaba con las hebras platinadas intentado calmar su respiración, al sentir que otro dedo era introducido en su interior soltó un gemido empujando la cabeza de Sesshomaru y este le mordió el pecho que tenía prisionero mientras ella le enterraba los dedos en el cabello.

Se dio cuenta de lo receptiva que estaba y se apartó sacando los dedos, la joven lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, el cabello húmedo y algunos mechones pegados en la frente; llevó su miembro hacia la entrada de la mujer y mirándola fijamente se introdujo lentamente, con sus manos apretó las caderas femeninas enterrando sus dedos.

Kagome trato de alcanzarlo en cuanto sintió que se introducía en ella, el platinado se acercó y la mujer envolvió con sus piernas las caderas de Sesshomaru haciendo más profunda la penetración, al sentirlo se aferró a su cuello presionando con sus deos y lo mordió sin pensar en lo que había hecho.

Ambos sudaban y se mantenían quietos por unos momentos hasta que Kagome empezó a mover su cadera dándole a entender que podía hacerlo también, fue lento y pausado, los gemidos placenteros llenaban el lugar, no hacían falta las palabras, todo estaba dicho entre las caricias y los besos.

Sesshomaru aumentó el ritmo y se sentían al borde del clímax, estaban conscientes de que era cuestión de unos cuantos segundos más y llegarían al tan ansiado orgasmo.

Las embestidas resonaban en la habitación yendo cada vez mas profundo, los jadeos eran más acelerados, las uñas de Kagome cada vez más aferradas a la piel masculina y cuando llegaron al clímax ambos gruñeron en satisfacción, las respiraciones eran agitadas y los corazones acelerados.

Esa ocasión unieron sus cuerpos, su lado carnal y primitivo dominó durante esa noche, era la primera vez que se miraban y, sin embargo, se encontraban en una situación que jamás consideraron posible con alguien más, pero, ese momento, ese instante, sabían que era lo correcto, sabían que ahí debían estar, sin saberlo sus almas estaban llamándose desde el mismo instante en que se percibieron cerca.

Porque sus almas eran viajeras en el tiempo que estaban buscando reencontrarse una vez más, vagaron durante siglos para sentirse nuevamente, para reconocerse y tocarse una vez más, y por fin, después de la soledad, después de la oscuridad, se habían encontrado y encajaban perfectamente, por eso, no había necesidad de palabras, ellos ya se pertenecían desde antes.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

.

.

Si quedan confundidos por la actitud de Koga les recomiendo ver los **capítulos** de la serie **36 y 37** , estos son los primeros episodios donde interactuan estos personajes.

También si se extrañan de la actitud de Sango (al lanzarse a los brazos de Inuyasha) les recuerdo el episodio en el que se embriagan por culpa de la niebla, lo cual sucede en el **capítulo 135**.

Solo me queda decirles:

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **GC MOON**


End file.
